In order to fit in the process of producing a semiconductor device or adjust by the limitation of the apparatus, the semiconductor device needs to be flipped so as to reverse the top surface and the bottom surface of the semiconductor device. Presently the flipping step is carried out manually. As a result, the flipping step requires human effort and is time-consuming, and furthermore, the semiconductor device during the flipping step is prone to damage.